


Talk

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The Inquisitor and Cullen have a discussion which leads to an embarrassing misunderstanding (at least on the Inquisitor's part).





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for merenwen-luinwee over on tumblr for the da secret santa.

Sun had always been considered the oddball of her family and not just because she was a mage. She shunned a traditional life, thinking of babies and marriage as more of a trap then the key to happiness. Of course, growing up in the circle pretty much guaranteed this would not be happening.

Perhaps that was why she adjusted to being the so-called ‘Herald of Andraste’ and then leader of the Inquisition so quickly. The circle was never something Sun despised but now that she had seen the world, there would be no going back.

Probably out of everything that happened, Cullen was the surprise. Sun never expected to fall for an ex templar but she did and tried to embrace that happiness. Even with the threat of Corypheus looming above all their heads.

Ironically, doubts started to sweep in after the threat was vanquished once and for all. Sun had to prepare for what would happen now. Life after the inquisition seemed impossible yet here it was.

She was content enough to think in her room (or brood as Varric often like to say). Sun became so lost in her thoughts that she wasn’t even aware of Cullen’s presence until his gloved hand brushed his shoulder.

The sudden touch made Sun jerk her body to the right, her magic instantly flaring up.

“Sun, it’s just me.”

She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Cullen unless you want that pretty hair of yours to get burned, I suggest not sneaking up on me.”

He quirked a smile. “To be fair I did attempt to get your attention several times. You were just very deep in thought.”

Bringing attention back to her troubling thoughts caused Sun to bite down on her bottom lip, shoulders hunching over.

“Not very good thoughts I take it.”

“I was just thinking about what happens after.”

“What happens… after?”

“Now that we’ve stopped Corypheus. Have you given any thought to what to do after we’re all finished with the Inquisition?”

Cullen seemed caught off guard by the question. Then his expression grew sheepish, shy even. “I've… given it some thought.”

Her face fell. She could imagine what Cullen might want after this was all over. A traditional life. Cullen always seemed like that sort of man. Marriage, kids, and everything that came with that.

“Whatever your thinking, I can assure you it isn’t true.”

Sun smiled weakly. “I do love you Cullen. So much it hurts but… you deserve someone–”

She was cut off by a kiss. “You make me happy. Nothing else matters.”

“Not even kids, a wife, and a house in the Ferelden countryside?”

“Where is this coming from?”

She sighed. “Irrational thoughts I suppose but can you really give those things up?”

“Is it giving up if I never needed them in the first place?”

“Stop saying such things. Unless you want to make me blush.”

“Well it’s nice for it not to be for a change.”

She laughed softly, pulling Cullen into another kiss. It was a nice end to what was a very emotional and silly conversation.


End file.
